


Sweet Beauty

by adawinry



Series: Once upon a time [5]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, THE KIDDIE (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "That calm in his voice, warmth of his body and his full lips, kissing mine. Sinful heaven I was given for free by a guitarist a lot older than me."





	Sweet Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/74734.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

His hands held tight my wrists. I should have not joined THE KIDDIE, or should have not become a guitarist in the first place. It was a big mistake. If I wasn't a guitarist, I would have not played at that festival and I wouldn't feel now feel his breath on my face.

"Are you scared?" he asked calmly. "Why?"

"It feels like you're about to rape me." I lowered my gaze.

He let go of my hands and pulled me towards him.

"Do I look like a rapist to you?" tone of his voice wasn't so calm anymore.

I felt like those black eyes pierced through me.

"I just..." he wouldn't let me finish.

He kissed me. At that moment I thought that maybe this won't be a rape.

I wondered if he held in his arms other people before me. If anyone talked with him after a live and if he pulled of someone else's shirt like this. He didn't hurry. Like he was also afraid. But what was I afraid of? Maybe that... Nevermind. His hands and warm gaze were more important now. Like he wanted me to trust him. And I did.

"You're sweetly beautiful, Yuusei." he said, moving his hand across my back.

That calm in his voice, warmth of his body and his full lips, kissing mine. Sinful heaven I was given for free by a guitarist a lot older than me.

* * *

I was woken up by a phonecall of his phone.

"I hate when they do this." he sighed, petting my head. "What again? Practice wasn't supposed to be today. Not a practice? What then? An interview? Izumi, do you remember we're interviewed one by one in order? Yes, Izumi. First Isshi, then me, Shin, Nao and you. Yes, Izumi. Quit this conversation before I'll doubt your competences. But I didn't say I already did. Okay... I'll stay for an extra hour after the practice. Kami, what a leader."

"Sleep." I murmured, hugging him.

He flinched, like it did surprise him

"Yuusei, are you aware, you'll wake up alone tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, Akiya, tomorrow. Today I can still hug you." I replied, smiling lightly.

He laughted quietly and fixed the bedsheets, covering us both completlely.

I wonder if Ryohei, who's now laying next to me, knows where I disappeared few year ago and because of who they couldn't find me. Probably no one realised, Akiya is not as innocent as he looks.

 

The End


End file.
